Tales of High School
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: I so got this idea from a YouTube/NicoVideo video :3. Features the Vesperia characters game movie at a High School... expect random stuff, XD. Comedy/Drama for events that will happen. And T for reasons... XD


_**Tales of High School – Chapter 1: Transfer Student, Rita Mordio**_

Inside the 2nd Year Cooking Classroom...

There was a man standing in the front of the classroom. He had black hair tied in the back. The ponytail he had had multiple ends of hair spiked in the back. He was wearing a white coat with a little pocket that held some pencils and pens. He was also wearing a dark green shirt underneath, it was buttoned up with the collar at the top layering of the white coat. The man was also wearing a dark purple color pants. He was also wearing a leather belt with a silver emblem in the front of it. And he was also wearing black boots. He finally announced to his class, "Okay class! Quiet down!"

The entire class started to get quiet. At first they were all chattering loudly and kind of shouting. They immediately got quiet at their teacher's command. The man in the front of them room then continued, "Okay. In a few minutes, our new Transfer Student that everyone has heard about will be coming in."

One student sighed and put his head on his desk. He had long, black hair. He was wearing the school's normal outer jacket for Winter Uniforms accompanied by a white shirt underneath. The Shirt had it's collar over the top of the jacket, similar how to the teacher's shirt collar was over his coat. He closed his eyes for a second and then heard the teacher's voice yelling, "Yuri Lowell! Wake up at this moment!"

The boy named Yuri Lowell shot his head up at the teacher's voice and heard a bunch of the other students in the room were starting to laugh at him. He moaned and then said in a grouched voice, "Sorry... Sorry..."

"Whatever..." The teacher sighed.

There was one girl sitting up front with straight, pink hair. She rose her hand into the air, because she had a question. The girl was wearing a faint yellow colored sweater. She was also the daughter of the Director of the School everyone attended.

"Yes, Estelle?" The teacher asked with a yawn. It was in the morning, right before school was supposed to start for the day (the bell hadn't gone off yet and all the students are ready in their Classrooms).

The girl smiled and asked, "What is the new student's name?"

"Ah, right," The teacher pulled out some files and answered, "Her name is Rita Mordio. The picture I have here shows that she has red-brown hair and tends to wear goggles on the top of her head..."

"Thank you very much," Estelle nodded. Her full name was Estellise Sidos Heurassein. Her family was one of few that had an extended last name. Everyone calls her "Estelle" for short.

As soon as Estelle said that, there was a knock at the classroom door. Every single person in the room looked over at the door. The teacher sighed and walked over to open it. He opened it, and a girl came shooting into the room. Her face fit the girl that the teacher had described, a girl with red-brown hair and goggles on the top of her head. She was wearing a regular High School Uniform for Girls with the Sailor Top with a tie around it. It was also with a skirt that was lined with white near the end of it. Also underneath her goggles was a red headband that lead underneath the longer bangs on both sides of her hair.

The entire class and the teacher stared at the girl. She eventually folded her arms and asked in a grouchy voice, "What do you guys want?"

"You must be Rita Mordio!" The teacher said in his usual cheerful voice.

"Are you a pervert?" Rita Mordio yelled.

"Wh-What? Of course not! Why would lil' ol' me be a perv?" The teacher complained.

"Hmph," Rita pouted. She turned to the students in the classroom and said, "I'm Rita Mordio. I am a new Transfer Student at the School and I am a Second Year as all of you here. That's my introduction."

"You're cold. Sit right here in front right next to Estelle," The teacher pointed to an empty seat right in the front of the room.

"!" Rita glared right back at him. She then yelled, "Who the hell are you? Aren't teachers supposed to introduce themselves to their new students?"

The teacher sighed and answered, "The name is Raven Oltorain. Cooking Class for Second Year Students at this School. That enough for you, missy?"

"Good enough for me," Rita sighed. She plopped down in her seat. The girl next to her, Estelle, looked at her and asked, "You seem interesting!" She spotted the necklace with a Blastia on Rita's neck. Rita looked at Estelle funny and saw a Blastia on Estelle's bracelet. She then said to her with a shock, "So do you!"

Raven looked at the two talking, smiled, and then said cheerfully, "You two seem to be getting along!"

"PERVERT!" Rita exclaimed. Raven stepped back and complained, "I am not!"

Yuri in the back of the room sighed and turned to a blond-haired boy sitting next to him. He then said softly so he wouldn't be heard by Raven, "Hey Flynn."

The other boy looked at him and asked, "Yes?"

"Does that Rita girl seem... Weird...?" Yuri asked.

"She does... She feels kind of like Estelle in a way..." Flynn grinned.

"Eh...?" Yuri sighed.

The blond-haired boy's name was Flynn Scifo, the Student Council President at the School, Emeria High School. He was wearing the regular boy's outfit except, unlike Yuri, had his sleeves down and his jacket buttoned together. His shirt underneath's collar was hanging out over the top of his jacket like Yuri's shirt. Flynn's shirt was white, as well.

Raven sat back down at the podium at the front of the room as the school's bell went off. It was the morning bell to tell that school was starting for the day. The Vice Principle came onto the intercom and announced, "Good morning all students. This is your Vice Principle Yeager-sama~ Welcome to another day here at Emeria High School. Let's begin with our announcements for the day..." The Vice Principle's voice trailed off into the regular morning announcements.

"Hey~ Karol~" A girl's voice started echoing a little into another boy's ears. "Come on~ Are you going to say something? ~nanoja." The girl lowered her voice so that Raven wouldn't here her talking.

"H-huh?" The boy looked up from his sleep. He looked up over at Yuri, who was glaring at him. The boy could always get away with sleeping during Raven's Class and not ever get in trouble, unlike Yuri. "What?" The boy complained as he whispered over to Yuri.

"Karoool~~~~" The girl cheered softly again.

"What...?" The boy looked over.

"Karol Capel, you are so ignorant! I've been trying to get you this whole time!" The girl complained.

"Quiet down," Raven yelled from the front of the room. He was just waiting for announcements to finish up so that his students could head to gym. Raven's Homeroom Class is scheduled for gym in the early morning right after the morning announcements. He let out a sigh, announcements always took forever because they announce every little thing at their school.

Back in the back of the room, the boy let out a sigh. His name was Karol Capel. He didn't wear the normal uniform. He kept the regular white undershirt but wore a black jacket on the outside. To go with the black jacket, he also wore black pants. Karol has also been known to carry around a big bag with him. But it is to be kept in his locker during the school day. Karol looked at the girl and complained, "Patty. Why are you so cheerful in the morning?"

"That's just me! ~nanoja!" She cheered softly, once again...

The girl's name was Patty Fluer. She was also known as "The Pirate Girl" by many students at the school. Her trademark is wearing a huge pirate hat, which is kept in her locker during the school day. She wore a red and white outfit with a sweater-type jacket on. She also owns her own special canteen which she also keeps inside of her locker.

"I will never understand you..." Karol sighed with his head on his desk.

Back in the front of the room, Rita stared at Estelle. She then eventually asked, "What's with that bracelet you have?

"It's a family jewel passed down through generations. It currently belongs to me and is a part of the Sidos Heurassein family," Estelle explained. Rita examined the bracelet a little from her distance. It looked like a Blastia, like the one she has on her necklace. She sat back in her seat and then sighed.

Soon after Rita let out a sigh, the announcements finished up and Raven shouted, "Alright all of you! Get to Gym!"

Rita slammed her head on her desk, she hated Gym first thing in the morning. She sighed and followed everyone else out of the door and to the First Gym. The School had two Gyms for use. Raven's Class just have class in the First one, since the half of the school uses one Gym and the other half uses the other Gym.

Patty was running up front on their way. Karol was trailing behind her. Behind him were Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo, who were followed by Estelle and a now grouchy Rita. On their way to gym class...

Author's Notes: Yes, kind of unexpected FanFiction except to those I told info to. I got the idea after seeing this video on YouTube (Which of course, the origin was NicoVideo). But it featured a bunch of the Vesperia Characters (Yuri, Flynn, Karol, Rita, Patty, Estelle, Raven, Repede, Judith, Duke, Yeager, and Alexei) in a School Scenario. Then I was like "hmmm... I've got an idea now... x)" And here it is. The roles are as follow... Yuri Lowell, Droite, Gauche, Hisuka Aiheap, Shastere Aiheap, Karol Capel, Patty Fluer, Estellise (Estelle) Sidos Heurassein = Students, Flynn Scifo = Student Council President + Student, Rita Mordio = Exchange Student, Duke Pantarei = Principle, Yeager = Vice Principle, Alexei Dinoia = The Mean Teacher, Raven Oltorain (yes, combo of Raven + Schwann's Last Name) = The Cooking Teacher, Judith = The Hot Teacher (blame my friend, XD), Repede = Mascot...?, Lambert = Mascot...?, Kaufman = Lunch Lady XD, Zagi = The Insane P.E. Teacher, Galista Ruodo = Librarian :3, Niren Fedrock = English Teacher (forced into, XD), Jurgis = Math Teacher... And yea: As you see my the list, it includes characters from Tales of Vesperia and The First Strike... Not everything is confirmed yet... Till the next chapter! (what a long note...)


End file.
